There are applications where it is desirable to connect a circuit component such as a resistor, capacitor, etc., between contacts of a connector, to avoid the need for a separate circuit board for mounting the component and making connections. One application is in connectors for carrying currents that operate fuel injector solenoids in internal combustion engines, where a moderate resistance is desirable between two contacts of a connector that connects a control circuit to a solenoid. Variation in resistance can adjust solenoid operation for maximum fuel efficiency and minimum air pollution. While wire-tailed resistors are often used, a chip resistor, which includes a rigid block with terminals at opposite ends, is more rugged and therefore desirable where higher reliability is required. Apparatus of low-cost but high ruggedness and reliability for connecting each terminal of the chip component such as a chip resistor, to a corresponding contact of the connector, would be desirable.